


What Was Lost Is Now Found

by The_Thieving_Magpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU soulmate, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thieving_Magpie/pseuds/The_Thieving_Magpie
Summary: Jim Moriarty is young, bullied, and deeply lonely.But someone arrives that he's been yearning for, and there's finally hope for happiness.





	

James Moriarty watched the time slowly tick down, as he sat in his last class.

Loneliness was his constant companion, but today he had been a little more lonely than usual. The boys loathed him, he was not only small and quiet, he was clearly an enigmatic genius, already singled out time and time again for special awards, for praise. Today he had gotten high marks on an especially difficult exam, and Jim already knew a beating was what lay in his future. He'd be punished for it. There was no doubt, and the anticipation made him ill, the waiting, god, the waiting.

He was scared.

There was no other way to look at it, he was.

He didn't have the muscle or the desire to fight, and Jim could only try to think of a way to avoid the inevitable.

Eventually there was nothing left to do but leave the classroom, even though he stalled and dawdled as long as he could. Passing posters in the hallways proudly proclaiming Irish Pride and the status of Dublin as the place with a future for its young people, Jim walked as slowly as he possibly could, the terror rising in his heart. This would be a bad one, today. Carl had already promised to beat him bloody the next time he made the other boy look foolish. Jim had wearily informed him it wasn't his fault Carl was so stupid, and that had earned him the other eye blackened. He really did need to work on his comebacks. He could hear them. Jostling one another, waiting. No, _laying in wait_. He was the prey.

Something itched on the back of his left hand and he looked down at it again, it was annoying the hell out of him. It had blossomed gradually over the years, as he hit puberty. Just a small oval mark, and it often did itch and trouble him, but at the moment it was worse than ever. He'd seen other young men at the school seem to be afflicted with the same thing, and he didn't realize it was not a malady at all. But when you have no social life, you do not find things out as the others of your age do. When you go home to a drunken father, you do not ask.

" _Jim_!"

Jim jumped, his heart leaping in startled fear. "Jim! Over here! Come here!"

Oh Christ, not him. Jim flinched at using the Lord's name in vain even in his own mind, but he couldn't help it.

And it wasn't like dad was going to read his thoughts. But he went over to where Sherlock stood, the tall, lanky strange boy with the wild mane of hair. He had never met him before, but he had heard he'd just come to this school last week. He was already notorious, strongly disliked and a little feared apparently. "Sherlock? " "Right!" "Look, it's nice to meet you but I really need to get home .." Jim felt an odd, hot rush from standing so close to him. He had to look up into his eyes, he was tall. Those eyes were so blue. Jim exhaled slowly, but a stabbing pain in his afflicted hand made him start.

He didn't even realize Sherlock had looked down and was rubbing at his right hand rather angrily now.

"NO!"

He grabbed Jim, scaring him.

"They'll hurt you again."

"How the hell did you even know about - "

He froze in place.

"I just know."

"WHAT."

"Okay, it's all over school, I'm the sissy, the know it all, right, I get it."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "No one has mentioned you. But you're coming with me." He seized Jim's hand and pulled him along, and Jim was hard pressed to keep up.

"WHAT are you doing?!" Right hand, left hand. Jim gasped as sensations wracked him, and Sherlock said nothing, even though he felt the same things. "I'm going to protect you ..."

And he _knew_.

He knew, it went throughout his entire body like a shock, permeating his soul and mind.

This ... this was the one ... this was the only one ... the one who was meant for him, who would love him .. tears burned their way out of his eyes, and he pulled back as they ran down a side alley, escaping the bullies. Jim wept, and he couldn't stop. Emotional release was overtaking him, in his young and bitterly lonely life he had never felt loved even once.

Till now.

"..................... _sherlock_ ..........................."

But arms were around him. Already.

 

"No one will ever hurt you again, Jim. "

 

 


End file.
